The present invention relates generally to authentication protocols for roaming clients, and more specifically to a protocol for use by 802.11 wireless stations to quickly associate with a new access point while roaming.
Most current 802.11 network-level authentication protocols require a substantial amount of real time to re-establish a wireless station's connectivity to the network after that station roams from one access point (AP) to another access point. Typically, when a station associates with a first access point, it has to be authenticated through a central authentication server. When the station roams to a new access point, the station must again authenticate itself with the authentication server which does a full challenge request and response. A new accounting session is then established. This method relies on the initial authentication as a means for key rotation and generates a new accounting session for each roam, causing an unnecessary session teardown and restart.
This delay in re-establishing connectivity greatly impacts 802.11 Quality of service (QoS) to the point that some upper-level protocols, such as Voice-over-IP (VoIP), actually fail. Furthermore, each roam commonly necessitates interaction with a site's Authentication, Accounting, and Authorization (AAA) servers, resulting in a significant increase in server load, to the point at which some servers fail to provide the necessary rate of authentications requests for the 802.11 stations.
Other attempts to resolve this issue have utilized a variety of approaches. One approach is to use AP to AP communications to forward station AAA data, but these fail to use strong authentication between the APs. Another approach is to use “proxy” AAA servers closer in the network to the APs and stations, but these approaches generally require the addition of new network infrastructure devices at each network subnet. For some sites, this is an unacceptable cost, and other sites may not be able to incur the additional management burden.
Thus, the need exists for a secure method for authenticating a station when the station roams from one access point to another that decreases traffic to the authentication server.